Brynhilde Mclachlan
Biography Brynhilde was born in Port Glasgow, Scotland on march 20, in the year 2010 to a Iris Mclachlan and a Alan Mclachlan, his parents themselves met at what is known as a cèilidh, where they kept in touch afterwards in their younger lives and when they finally hit it off they was married to each other at the age of twenty both of his parents was muggle and did not know a thing about magic. It was a few years later thou when Brynhilde would actually be born as his mother at the time retired from work to be a homemaker and his father was building ships in the port to supply money for the family. Family Father is Alan Mclachlan 35 and is a ship builder Mother is Iris Mclachlan 34 and is a home maker and house cleaner Early Life Brynhilde’s childhood was a interesting one, as he became older his father started to drink heavily, and was out at the pubs almost every night for hours after work hanging out with his friends which left him and his mother at home, and their relationship became close and you could consider Brynhilde a mothers boy, and every time his father would come home, he would get into trouble by whatever was out of place by his father as he would be lost in his drunken stupor, his mother tried to protect him as much as possible as this happened for most of his child hood. During school years, it was not easy for him either, he was always considered a rut, and was picked on during school and such, he had several run in’s with bullies and other things during his time in school, and thou complaints from his mother to the school during this time was unheard, and his father always blamed him for what was happening to him, thou during one faithful day during school he was cornered in the bathroom by a group of three boys and they proceeded to give him swirly’s in the toilet. Thou during this time is when his powers first originated and caused all the toilets in the bathroom to explode at the same time, causing a few injuries to the boys but he was no longer being dunked in water, their families complained about it and he was pulled out of school then by his mother, his father was angry about it and told her if she wanted him to go to private schools she would have to help pay for it, and thus his mother got a job as a house cleaner around town. He was thus put into private school after private school, and every time an accident with his magic would have happened he would be placed in another which caused financial strain and hardship in the family and between his father and mother in general. Acceptance To Hogwarts That faithful day when he turned eleven changed his life thou, during this time he got his Hogwarts letter and his mother read it, and would show his father who would destroy the letter, a day later a professor showed up and tried to explain things, brynhilde was ecstatic about it and wanted to go, where his father was adamant on no until his mother finally stood up for him, having a enough moment and yelling at his father.. “Enough, if this professor states there is others special like him let him go, or I will want a divorce. “The father bowed to the will of brynhilde’s mother and his mother gave him some money to attend Hogwarts for his first year of schooling. Thus taking him out of the private school he was attending and putting him into free schooling First year at Hogwarts First year at Hogwarts, or the year of the Hag During this time Bryn kept to himself being a first year, he was bullied by other students left and right but they was stronger them him in magic so he could not do anything about it. One of his favorite places the library was all but destroyed during this year by a storm so he lost his only safe haven from the bullies and all the other strange things going on. Even during camping in the great hall made him uneasy and his wand this year would not work for him, he never managed to cast a single spell. First year back home During the first year home things was uneasy between his mother and father, his father was gone more and she was working now herself to more or less support herself as his father did not share the money much anymore, his father took away all his books and his wand and locked it up for him not to touch during this first year, and this is when his dad forced him outside instead of keeping his head stuck in books all the time, he was not even allowed to go to the local library and even with everything he had missed Hogwarts Second year at Hogwarts This year made him even more introverted, he had noticed over the year students that protested would vanish, and they was eating what could be considered rations, so this is what made him hide into his own world of books even more, and felt even more alone, thou he managed to survive it and the attack by the undead, this was a lot for him to take in, also during this year is when his wand still was not working with him, it seemed to not like him as he was still trying to figure it out. Second year at Home Still was the same thing at home, parents was in constant battle with each other an d not talking, thou his mother allowed him to keep his things, this time he told his mother everything and she did not want to send him back, but thought he would be more safe at Hogwarts then at home an d around his father so when the third year time came he was back on the train. Third year at Hogwarts This year is the year he had enough, during later in the school year he actually finally comes out of his shell, and meets a few of the other students, becoming friends with Essa, Emily, Gwen and several of the others, has actually started to help with owl post and becomes a member of a few of the clubs about the school, he has become more involved with the fact of oroborus as he would figure he might as well join in with things instead of trying to live as a outsider, and is now coming out onto his own, also hitting puberty. Also this year is when his wand actually wanted to start to work with him. Third year at Home Well this was a interesting year at home in all honestly, because well, when he came home he had found out his mother had passed on while he was at Hogwarts and it upset him, his father then proceeded to tell him it was his fault of the stress of the family and told him to get out and be a real man, so during the summer, he lived a muggle job and lived out of his sporran pretty much, he became rather skinny and was not all that athletic and it put him in the back of wanting to do what he wanted during school. Fourth year at Hogwarts Oh Boy, what a year already with the Drama of the school from a banshee warning, to a spider attack and now a random creature attacking things could not be more hectic and stressful for him, having grown up during the summer and with his kilt brother now gone, he has to fill his older friends shoes. During this time from the stress his and essa's friendship has now started to be tested who shall know what shall happen there, and with the arrival of vampires in the castle, this was rather ill fated it would seem as he would run around and try and help others, one of his friends was attacked and injured and caused him to have a small freak out. Later on in the year after this was stopped and the vampires that was visiting the castle had left, then we had a Werewolf known as Eleanora Lovelace "Greentooth" Appear, and this had caused him much trouble as a girl he was dating at the time was kidnapped by the woman and her friends blamed him for not protecting her, and thus the appearance of his boggart this year, which haunts the boy. The end of the fourth year was something else he had dated Thomasin, and broke up soon after and they did not keep their friendship up, only toward the end of the year they had made up and well, became friends again both of them apologizing for the faults they had done and coming to terms with them. He had dated Minnie, but after the events of the wolves attack on the castle they had parted ways only to try and stay in touch the boy trying to grab to hard separate them, and they both did not run into each other much sadly. That last week after finals he stayed to himself, mostly in the ravens nest, and contemplating everything that went on. He cared not to watch the storms as they passed anymore but thought of how life was going to be. The last day he actually emerged and checked on a few of his friends, including Jo, and others before the trip to the train. That day was rather nice he sat with Emily, Essa, Jo and several others and talked their way to London. It was during the last hour of the ride that Minnie had asked to talk to him, the talk perhaps did not go as expected on both ends, but they decided to stay in touch with each other over the summer if all possible. He had left the train and made his way without the long good byes back out to the muggle world, for a summer of who knows what could happen! Fourth year at Home The start of his muggle trip was interested, he had climbed on board a second train for his long ten hour trip up to his grandparents place, and was met with another student traveling on the same train for nine hours, it was a girl named Sophia that sat next to him, as they both reconized each other from school they started to talk, and their talk lasted a full eight hours before she had to leave, as he finally managed to make it to his grandparents place, this was nice, they both hugged him and was happy to see him. They informed him his father was missing and he was a wanted man and it would only be time before they found him, they had asked him here to keep a eye on the boy, and look over him as he grew and they floo powered with him to his new place, a small cottage on the edge of the land, as he went wide eyed and smiled and hugged both of them. They seemed happy for him to be around, and only the start to summer already. The boy after a long trip would lay down on one of the sofa’s and fall asleep, as the grandparents left, the place was warded and their grandchild was safe, as the start of the kilted boys summer and perhaps a positive change in his life was just starting. Rumors A few third year Ravenclaw students are giving the older years a run for their money in dueling and have given an older student a slime soak. Word is that one of our lovely kilted boys has got a new admirer, who would have thought love could spring from adversary? Something is going on between two ravens who wear unique clothing items. The two can barely be around each other without stammering and blushing. Kilts seem to have a way with the ladies. Word is a certain Ravenclaw has the eye of three four other students. = Friends = Essa Nazari - What to say about Essa, has been his partner in crime for several things. He was his crush since his third year at hogwarts, thou now he is starting to grow away from her after being fully friend-zoned Emily Nuetron - Another Friend who is a ravenclaw, she is the smart one of the group and always filled with differnt information they have no real use for, but none the less one of Bryn's closest friends Thomasin Sexton - What to say about this Badger, AKA Hellcat they have a understanding and tend to sneak out to hogsmead after curfew with the school, and is one bryn has never noticed liked him, as he had eyes only for Essa, thou now that things have happened in his fourth year, he attempted to date the hellcat which ended up bad, now they are trying to make ammends with each other. Only time will tell. = Enemies = Fletcher - Oh boy what to say about this boy, he tried to blow him up during his third year and now is a head student, bryn does not touch this snake one bit, and will be watching him Han- Ever since his first meeting with this boy, making fun of him for wanting to be a keeper, and tearing up his homework he has made a special place inside of his heart that he will have his payback one day. Mana Izumi - What can be said about why he does not like her, but this is one thing for sure, she has told him lie after lie and then back steps to try and cover herself. When he had finally called her out on it, she has stated she never has and now finds her the Boy in the tail the boy who called wolf to many times, and now has escalated into threats from her onto him, so now she has found herself even thou a housemate on the wrong side of the track with him thou now during the fourth year, she has applogized, but he still keeps her at a range. Thou, appologized in his fourth year, for now he watches the girl, close. Professor Crowley - Oh boy, he refuses to go to potions and sneaks into the higher classes of potions now, during his third year problems with his kilts and during the fourth wanting to punish him badly because he wanted to save Edna and took a potion from his class to give it to the herbology professor. He now stays fully away from this professor. Category:Ravenclaws